Tsuki Hitotsu Shizukana No Yoru Ni : Kurenai
by Arashi Engel Hope
Summary: ¿Es aceptable romper un promesa para cumplirla? Es una pregunta que me hice cuando las memorias selladas en mi mente regresaron, ahora que se quien soy y se que soy...me he llenado de dudas... sin embargo sere feliz si te veo de nuevo sonreir.


**Disclaimer:**  
Beyblade jamas me pertenecerá, ni sus personajes, guion e historia, sino obviamente seria shounen-ai con la tercera temporada convertida en yaoi y seria una feliz fan kaitaka...

**Géneros: **Romance, Humor, Sci-fi & Supernatural  
**Warnings:** AU, OCs presentes, shonen-ai, yaoi, hetero, shoujo-ai implicado/insinuado, incesto implicado/insinuado, manipulación de leyendas de culturas/religiones y apócrifas... y creo que es todo por el momento.  
Pairings: Ya para que preguntan si es obvio 9.9u

* * *

**Tsuki Hitotsu Shizukana No Yoru Ni :  
_Kurenai  
_**  
Chapter 0:  
_Twisted Dream

* * *

_

_Aun puedo escuchar el llanto de tu alma..._

Un pequeño de cabello azul nocturno se despertó, miro a su alrededor, no estaba en su cama... Estaba a orillas del rió donde solía ir a pasear con su madre... Frente a sus ojos confusos unas alas se extendieron y una sonrisa cálida contrastaba con la mirada fría.

_Sobre los fragmentos de las promesas rotas..._

Antes de poder decir o hacer nada unos brazos que siempre lo habían confortado lo rodearon, su cabeza se hundió en el pecho de la mujer que tantas veces lo había consolado cuando lloraba... y las palabras de una promesa hecha en silencio tiempo atrás fueron murmuradas.

_Aunque nuestra promesa sea olvidada  
y nuestro amor ya no sera jamas igual._

Inmóvil observo la batalla que se llevaba en el río, no sabia ya mas si era un sueño o no, por momentos la imagen que siempre se conoció se disolvía con la imagen que siempre vislumbraba cuando su madre le cantaba aquella canción... Entonces vio como la persona mas importante hasta ahora en su vida era atravesada con una lanza al mismo tiempo que se oía como un cristal romperse y en las orillas del río algo caía hecho añicos...

_Siempre espere volver a encontrarte  
pero el destino fue cruel con los dos._

La lanza fue lentamente removida del vientre de su madre, plumas traslucidas cayeron reflejando la luz de la luna llena... Finalmente se movió corriendo lo mas cerca del ejecutor de la persona que le diera vida... En un descuido tropezó cayendo sobre el pasto, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda y al levantar su mirada se encuentra con una llena de un amor igual y a la vez distinto al materno...

_Me pregunto que puedo hacer ahora  
y tu dulcemente dices "solo amarme"_

Un beso en la frente fue depositado... Palabras tiernas y promesas de una nueva vida, esperanzas de volverse a encontrar fueron murmuradas mientras un manto carmesí se extendía a sus rodillas... Finalmente escucho la voz de el ángel de ojos fríos... A muchos podría les parecería cálida y reconfortante pero a el solo le producía escalofríos y miedo...

_Obligándome a amarte de dos formas  
tan distintas durante este lapso de vida._

En un ultimo esfuerzo su madre le dijo la verdad sobre su ser... A pesar de su edad y no entender mucho comprendió en ese momento... Recuerdos ocultos en el interior de su alma invocaron unas palabras de perdón mientras soltaba la tela que entre sus manos sin darse cuenta apretaba... Fragmentos de una espada brillaron y sabiendo que seria la ultima vez que la vería realmente en esta vida decidió quedarse a ser testigo de la pelea entre un ángel y una muñeca que solamente deseaba ser libre de decidir su destino...

_Bajo la luna que fue testigo de nuestra promesa  
mis alas se han de tornar escarlata por amarte,  
las estrellas que solíamos mirar están llorando  
por un destino que fue cruelmente manipulado._

Sus ojos estaban nublados, al final de la batalla la luna que se había tornado color carmín se volvió polvo nuevamente perdiéndose en el olvido... Sobre su regazo abrazaba el cuerpo de la persona que en una vida pasada había prometido amar de una manera distinta... Sus alas falsas desvaneciéndose en una lluvia de reflejos de luna... Su cuerpo con varias quemaduras, golpes y cortes, sobretodo su vientre y abdomen que estaban deshechos por las arremetidas de la lanza y las quemaduras infligidas...

_Tu mirada ahora carece de ese brillo de alegría,  
el sueño que compartimos una vez en el pasado  
y esa promesa que ahora los dos traicionamos,  
han creado un destino donde no me necesitaras._

Su corazón estaba desquebrajándose bajo la mirada que jamas tendría compasión hacia el... Sin embargo el ángel le hablo dulcemente su mirada pareció suavizarse, sin embargo esos gestos para el eran signos que anunciaban su muerte...

_Las falsas alas que una vez me protegieron  
ahora yacerán en sus manos desplumadas._

Antes de que una mano fuera posada sobre su ensangrentada mejilla, una flecha la atravesó... Alas idénticas a las de su madre lo cubrieron protegiéndolo de una lluvia de flechas... Momentos después sonrió al ver como desaparecía para siempre el ángel que arrebato a alguien tan importante de su vida...

_Amarte y perderte al mismo tiempo es cruel  
pero se que siempre sabrás que yo te ame._

Entre sus manos sostenía una luz, la cual lentamente se extinguió, ya no la podría recuperar y lo sabia... Sus lagrimas empezaron a escapar... Si alguien normal escuchara lo que decía diría que eran tonterias, sin embargo las dos mujeres detrás de el sabían perfectamente de que hablaba...

_Siempre espere volver a encontrarte  
pero el destino fue cruel con los dos_

Apenas empezaba a formular una pregunta cuando sus recuerdos mas preciados fueron puestos de nuevo dentro de la prisión que las mantenía encerradas... Antes de desfallecerse un recuerdo de una persona de ojos totalmente negros y cabello blanco iridiscente frente a un espejo... Una sonrisa amarga en el rostro del infante apareció mientras trataba de evitar olvidar...

_Me pregunto que puedo hacer ahora  
y tu dulcemente dices "solo amarme"  
Obligándome a amarte de dos formas  
tan distintas durante este lapso de vida._

La mañana siguiente llego, el pequeño de cabello azul nocturno se levanto mientras se sentía triste... Bajo las escaleras y observo a su madre cocinando... El resto de la familia no lo notaba pero el si, camino nerviosamente unos pasos, ella volteo sonriendo y una promesa nueva en los ojos de su madre apareció antes de que esta cayera al piso...

_Bajo la luna que fue testigo de nuestra promesa  
mis alas se han de tornar escarlata por amarte,  
las estrellas que solíamos mirar están llorando  
por un destino que fue cruelmente manipulado._

El observaba la persona en la cama del hospital... Nadie notaba mas que el la realidad, aquella persona era una muñeca que fingía estar viva... No lo soporto, corrió alejándose y cuando se dio cuenta estaba en un balcón... No sabia por que, pero el sabia que la mujer con el rostro de su madre no lo era... No entendía tantas emociones y de pronto sintió los brazos de ella le rodeaban... Un beso en su cabello y unas palabras al oído...

_Tu mirada ahora carece de ese brillo de alegría,  
el sueño que compartimos una vez en el pasado  
y esa promesa que ahora los dos traicionamos,  
han creado un destino donde no me necesitaras._

Esa misma noche mientras su hermano mayor lo consolaba sentados en el jardín donde la luna se reflejaba sobre el pequeño estanque... Una noticia torno de luto su hogar... Sus lagrimas que hasta ahora habían sido leves finalmente eran libres... Y a pesar de la tristeza lo hacia sentir mas herido... Su llanto paro rápidamente y una suave brisa soplo llevándose las fragmentos de varias promesas rotas y una tímida sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

_Con un fragmento de la promesa en mi pecho  
me pregunto como podre amarte en esta vida  
y tu sonriendo me dices esas dulces palabras..._

El peliazul se despertó, miro su almohada que estaba húmeda... En el espejo sus ojos se encontraban rojos del llanto y sonrió tristemente como cada año en esa fecha... Sentándose en su cama se pregunto de nuevo sobre el mismo sueño que siempre en esas fechas lo acechaba, cada vez las imágenes eran mas claras... Su mirada se desvió hacia la fotografía fechada ocho años atrás... En ella se apreciaba un pequeño peliazul de ojos azul tormenta sonriendo brillantemente en los brazos de una mujer cuya mirada estaba llena de amor... Suspiro profundamente y dedico una mirada tierna hacia la imagen y sin saber por que murmuro unas palabras que le salieron naturalmente...

"_Simplemente, tan solo ámame como siempre"_

* * *

**Arashi** - bueno que les pareció la introducción... Lo se tengo varios cuerpos en el closet que debo terminar de sacar a la luz y no debería estar publicando esto XP... menos que me fui a hiatus por un año sin avisar... pero así soy y se aguantan XD 

**Saya** - no se nota... que este abandonado ¬.¬u (quitándose una telaraña)

**Shin** - ¡ayuda! (hundido bajo un montón de libretos)  
**Ambas** – n.nU

**Shin** - T.T cambiaste el titulo que me habías dicho (hundiéndose mas aun en la montaña)  
**Saya** - mejor lo saco antes de que sea enterrado vivo  
**Arashi** - mientras dejare el preview y dejen review X) y te explico bro

* * *

-Trato de entender, por que nos han traicionado... Quien inicio todo fueron esas dos personas... -el dijo dudoso- ¿Por que nos traicionaron cuando solo dos fueron los culpables? 

- Entonces según tu opinión, debíamos seguir siendo armas... Seguir luchando hasta que nadie quedara en pie... ¡claro! -dijo sarcásticamente- Debemos seguir cada estúpida orden al pie de la letra sin cuestionar si esta a favor o en contra de su verdadera voluntad...

- ¡Alto! esto tiene una explica... -Takao miro como la maestra caía desmayada al piso desde su posición- um... eto...

- Yo solo espero que el derrame nasal sea por nuestra falta de ropa solamente -Max dijo desde abajo sonriendo nerviosamente-

- Disculpe... Pero que clase de trabajo es este -Takao pregunto mientras una gota recorrió su frente al ver a Max-

- No es obvio -dijo la rubia sentada frente a el- nos encargamos de complacer a nuestros clientes de manera satisfactoria en todos los sentidos posibles...

- Velo por el lado positivo, de seguro a Kai le daría un infarto si te viera así -Max dijo mientras daba un giro y modelaba para la cámara de una empleada-

- No quiero escuchar eso de alguien que trae ropa interior con un estampado de borreguito -Takao dijo sonrojado ante el comentario-

- Devuélveme mi libro -se lo quito de la mano con un sonrojo- Tengo una entrevista si me disculpas... -mientras se alejaba la otra chica empezó a sonreír y algunos empleados se le quedaron mirando-

-Vuelvan a su trabajo o haré sus vidas miserables el resto del año -dijo y rápidamente todos volvieron al trabajo- Con que una entrevista... _No se por que, pero seria feliz si ella trabajara aqui.._.

_- Ahora que lo pienso, no es la misma chica al otro lado de la calle esa vez.._. -suspiro pensativa cuando entro al ascensor-

* * *


End file.
